callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Care Package
The Care Package is a killstreak reward in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 that will drop a random killstreak or a resupply of ammo. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Description After achieving a killstreak of four (or three with the Hardline perk), the player receives a special version of the Smoke Grenade. It looks like any other smoke grenade, but when thrown, it emits red smoke. An AH-6 Little Bird helicopter arrives to drop a large crate at the point designated by the red smoke marker. This crate can contain a either a full ammo restock or a killstreak other than'' ''the Emergency Airdrop, Tactical Nuke or another Care Package. This helicopter can be shot down before dropping the care package, although it's relatively difficult to do so. There were initially two major glitches with airdrop-based killstreak rewards. While holding the Care Package, players would receive a large increase in movement speed, as well as a 25% health boost, which was often combined with Marathon, Lightweight, and Commando for extremely fast knifing classes. The other glitch allowed players to have infinite Care Packages to continuously call in whichever Care Package based killstreak reward they had. A patch to fix the problems was finally released on PC and PS3 on January 29, and on Xbox 360 on February 12. Content Probabilities The probability of any given item is as follows (according to PC code) :*Confirmed by Infinity Ward. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Care Package has returned in Black Ops. It now requires a 5-killstreak (4 with Hardline) to obtain and is available to the player from the start along with the Spy Plane and Attack Helicopter. Care Packages are delivered by a CH-46 Sea Knight. The speed of the helicopter delivering the Care Package has been reduced from that of Modern Warfare 2, and the helicopters can now be destroyed much more easily before the Care Package is delivered. If the helicopter delivering the package is destroyed before it drops the Care Package, the Care Package will be dropped from wherever the helicopter was shot down. You get 400XP for shooting down a care package helicopter.The Care Package this time is delivered by a blue smoke grenade instead of red. As seen in the multiplayer reveal, the Care Package now gives the user high powered weapons in addition to Killstreaks, which could be a Grim Reaper, a launcher, or a Death Machine. Also, with the effect of Hardline Pro, players have a chance to receive another randomized reward, if they are dissatisfied with the initial Care Package, however the effects are hit or miss, as the player could get a worse reward the second time, or alternatively enemy players may have enough time to get to the players location and kill them before the Care Package arrives, essentially giving the enemy player that opens the Care Package whatever is inside. As with all other helicopter-based killstreaks in Black Ops, the CH-47's paint scheme will vary depending on whether it belongs to friendly or hostile forces. Friendly CH-47s are painted in the typical U.S. Military gray scheme, while enemies are painted with gray camouflage and red markings. The crates themselves also differ in appearance. Friendly crates appear green, enemy crates are red, and enemy crates that have been stolen and booby-trapped by a player with Hacker Pro will appear black with red skull and cross-bones markings to that player and any teammates. A useful strategy is to pair it with a Counter-Spy Plane, as it can protect it from the enemy pirates. Care package.png|The Care Package in the killstreaks menu Care_Package_Marker_BO.png|The Care Package Marker care_package_large.png|A red Care Package seen on Call of Duty Elite website. Content Probabilities Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Care Package appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 as part of the Assault Strike Chain. It requires a 4 killstreak to acquire (3 with Hardline). It is mostly unchanged from Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Videos Video:Call of Duty®: Black Ops - Care Package Guide (Part One)|Care Package Probabilities. Video:Call of Duty®: Black Ops - Care Package Guide (Part Two)|Care Package Probabilities Part Two. Video:vKryptix Black Ops - Double Care Package kill|Care Package Kill. Video:Booby trapped Care package kill|A booby trapped Care Package kill. Gallery Ammo Drop 6.jpg|A Care Package crate in Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer. File:BOCarePackage.JPG|A Care Package crate in Black Ops mulitplayer. File:Ggggggameplay.png|The Care Package being dropped in Black Ops. OMGRollingThunder.jpg|The player acquires the "Rolling Thunder" killstreak in a Care Package. Screenshot.54d10030cc86b1b960ba6b306575218e.482569597297.jpg|The Black Ops CH-47 in friendly markings. Care Package Enemy.jpg|The Black Ops CH-47 in enemy markings. care package marker mw2.jpg|The Care Package marker in Modern Warfare 2. CPMarker.jpg|The Care Package marker in Black Ops after having been thrown. thumb|360px|right|Game winning killcam with a care package. Trivia * If a Care package falls on a player, it naturally kills said player and grants the kill to the one who placed the package. thus, it is possible to win a match by killing someone with a falling Care Package. * In Modern Warfare 2, the smoke coming from the smoke grenade always goes towards north. * If the Care Package falls on a player during a host migration (during which the player is invincible), the player gets stuck in the Care Package until the package is 'opened', as showcased in this video. * The radius from which players can open a care package actually forms a sphere - allowing some lucky players to capture a care package from underneath it. This can commonly be done in maps like Favela, where Care Packages can land on roofs or other structures. *When this killstreak is attained, the multiplayer announcer will call it a Care Package, but the text alerting the player to the killstreak will say "Airdrop". In game files, sounds for Airdrop killstreak can be found. *It is possible for a Care Package to destroy a Pavelow by falling on it. However, the Package will not destroy a Harrier by falling on it, as the crate will go straight through the plane. *The red smoke from the smoke grenade used to call in a Care Package does not appear in the Game Winning Killcam. *When the player calls in a Pave Low received from a Care Package when the air space is full, the player will get the regular +300 XP when it comes in. This works with Chopper Gunners and Attack Helicopters too. *Test Dummies in Combat Training will attempt to take the player's care packages. *In Black Ops, only three Care Packages can be called in at a time, if there are no other aircraft present. *If two or three Care Packages are called in on the same location, the helicopters will pass right through each other. *In the BradyGames MW2 guide, there was a picture showing a care package with a Tactical Nuke inside. This is because originally Tactical Nukes were able to be obtained in Care Package. * Test dummies in Combat Training can booby trap care packages. If Hardline Pro is obtained, they can even change what is inside the care packages. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Killstreak Rewards Category:Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Pointstreak Rewards